slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16300273-20130912195407
I wracamy do rzeczywistości. Koło mnie siedzi związana nieprzytomna Sucrette. Ja jeste związana niezniszczalną liną. A jeżeli choc by wstane lub zrobie jeden zły ruch to cała populacja ziemska stanie się mutantami. Mogło byc gorzej. I wreszcie wiem jak zniszczyć Cyrusa. Chcesz wiedzieć. Zjedź sobie na dół. Ale jesli chcesz wiedzieć oco chodzi to lepiej zostań ze mną. Za czterema pancernymi ścianami jest Lysander. Moge wydostać sie jakos z tej liny , ale potrzebuje czegoś co ja podwazy. Za karatami wydze jaką rurę. Mogę odwrócić magnez i ona przyleci do mnie ... Hmm... Mam do wybrania trzy numerki 12 , 89 i 1260... Jeżeli sie pomyle to się zdezintegruję ( Zniknę z tego swiata)... Hmm. Jak zawsze coś poplącze , ale okej. Który numer by tu wybrać... Tu chodzi pewnie o parzyste Cyrus lubi parzyste liczby więc 89 obpada... Teraz 1260 czy 12?Oj tam,oj tam... Scr:Dwanaście! Wrzasnełam sama do Siebię i po chwili rura podleciala do mnie. Po około 3 minutach uwolnilam się moja nadgarstki wreszcie mogły sie poruszać!Po chwili podeszłam do Su spoliczkowałam ją 2 razy i sie obudzila. Su: Gdzie , gdzie Ja jestem? Scr: W tajnej bazie zagłady ludzkości. Su:Eee... Okej? Scr: Nie ruszaj się. Wszyscy z płci męskiej i żeńskiej sa za ta 4 razową pancerną ścianą.Nie krzycz i nie rób gwałtownych ruchów , bo odkryja że się uwolniąłm. Nie ruszaj się. Po chwili chwyciłam rurę i uwolnilam Su. Ona wstała otrzepała się i porozglądała. Su: To co musimy zrobić? Scr: Raczej co JA muszę zrobić. Ty jesteś powiedzmy za ... Emm... No wiesz oco mi chodzi. Mamy do odblokowania 2 zamki. I tylko ja umiem je otworzyć... Su: Okej... Po chwili wyjelam z kieszeni dziwny świecący klucz. Po chwii jakoś przez świecąco - trujące kraty wyjełam rekę i otworzyłam wrota.Oczywiście zostawiłam nasze "klony".Trzeba było pobawić sie w ninję. Podałam Su mo kombinezon niewidzialności. Co? Wersja kieszonkowa. Su go ubrała. Dobrze w nim wyglądala. Naciśnełaprzycisk niewidzialności. Ja ubrałam sie jaj ninja. I zaczęłam chodzic po suficie z antygrawitacyjnymi butami. Po drodze wytłukłam wszystkich ziomków.Oczywiście Su zdjęła kostium niewidzialności. Zobaczyłam 4 mety koło mnie klatke ze związanymi chlopcami wszyscy przytomni.Kiedy Su zobaczyła Kastiela od razu zaczęla krzyczeć i płakać ze szczęścia. Su:Kastiel!!Kastiel!!! Ty żyjesz! Kas:Mmmm!Mmmm! Powiedział Kas , bo miał taśme na ustach. Rozbroiłam zabezpieczenie i brama sie otworzyła. Ja nie opuszczając wyjścia zza bramy przyglądałam sie jak Sucrette odwiazuje pokolei Alexy'ego , Lysandra,Armina,Kentina,Nata oraz Kastiela. Kiedy Kasteil wstał to mocno przytulil Sucrette i ją namietnie pocałował czyli ogółem. Kas:Su! Ty żyjesz!Myslalem , że Cię zabili...Eee... a gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Su: W tajnej bazie zagłady ludzkości. Po chwili wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie popatrzyli i spytali Su szeptem kim jestem. Po chwili zdjęłam maskę. Moje saie były przypięde do pasa a katany do ledwo zdolnych nóg. Lysandrowi zaświeciły sie oczy Natowi też. Podbiegli do mnie i krzykneli. Ken przez chwile tak stał i na nas patrzał. Nat mnie mocno przytulił a póxniej Nataniel. I uśmiechneli się kiedy mnie przytulili wcześnien krzykneli: Nat:SCARLETT!Ty zyjesz! Jezu! Ty , tuy , ty jesteś urodzona komandoską i naukowcem?! Woow! Lys:Scarlett!!! Ty żyjesz uff...A myslalem , że dawno jesteś nie zywa. Nie wiedziałem , że jestes taka mmądra i wysportowana. Po chwili uśmiechnełam się i powiedziałam: Scr: Oj tam,oj tam... Ważne , że wy zyjecie. Musimy pokonać niejakiego Cyrusa , który za chwile zamieni Ziemie w mutanty! Po chwili pobiegłam a cała brygada kierowala się za mna. Pomagali mi coś robic jak wybijać strażników czy czatować.Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w dziwnym pokoju. Cyrus siedział za sterami dziwnego statku.Dziwna substancja była gotowa do wystrzelenia. Scr:Cyrus! To juz koniec ! Ty jesteś jeden a nas 7! Przegrałeś! Cyr: No prosze , prosze uwolniłaś się przewidzialem to.. Ale jak chcesz mnie pokonac to się postaraj. Nagle Cyrus nacisnął zielony guzik i nagle zza ściany wyłonil sie wiatrak. A okna sie otworzylo. Wszyscy się trzymali. Ale jednak wywiało tylko mnie i Lysandera. Wywiało nas na morze. Na sam przód statku. Mialam spaść gdy nagle Lysander chwycił sie dzoibu i złapał mnie za rękę. Lys:Trzymaj się Scarlett! Musimy wygrac ta bitwę! Zobaczyłam , że w Lysandrze dzrwemie duch walki.Tym razem to powiem. Chyba się zakochałam w Lysandrze? Nie... To chwilowe zauroczenia. Poc hwili Lysander kazal mi się wspiąc po nim. Wspiełam sie po nim i wyciagnelam go na przód łodzi. Stał tam Cyrus z dwiama katanami. Ja poobracalam w rekach Saie i byłam gotowa do walki. Scr: Czyli widzimy sie po raz ostatni Cyrus... Cyr: Na to wygląda Scarlett... Scr: Lysander! Schowaj sie , bo on pierwsze zabije Ciebie a później mnie! Lysander powiedział z czerownymi oczami: Lys:Nie!!!Nie zostawię Cię samej. Pomoge Ci. Wtedy Lysander podbiegl do Cyrusa i powalil go półobrotem. Zbladłam. Lysiu też ma takie zdolności jak Ja? Nie aż takie wielkie , ale to bylo niezłe.Po chwili Cyrus wstał i zacząl biec do mnei. Ja pdskoczylam i wbilam mu Saie w plecy. Przewrocił się i zaczął krwawic. Moje nogi zdrowiały , ael strasznie się chwiałam , ale to bylo coś!Później on zdezorientowal mnie i z doły podciaął mi kolana. Zaczęłam opadać i tez krawawić...Oczywiście musze to być Ja Lysander to widząc zaczął atakować Cyrusa.Lysiun powalil go na łopatki ja go dobiłam. Oczywiście wstał i chwycił mnie za nogi i wyrzucił d morza... No prawie. Po złapałam sie dzoioba Lysander podbiegł i mnie uratował a my uniknelismy ataku Cyrusa i wpadł do morza topiąc się... I oczywiście dednął. I na tym spończyla sie misja. Ale czy aby na pewno? Lysander podszedł do mnie i weszliśmy do miejsca sterowniczego. Kiedy tam weszlam straciłam przytomnosc . Obudziłam się na tym samym statku. Nataniel kierował statnkiem , Ja lezałam na podlodze. Kas:Wstaje! Cii... Su:Scalett! Uratowałas nas i świat jesteśmy tacy wdzięczni i dumni! Scr: Naprawdę a gdzie Cyrus? Alx:Utopil się! A ty żyjesz to cud! Prawie sie wykrawiłaś! Lysander stał nade mną. I powiedział: Lys: Scarlett! Jak się martwiłem... Uratowałaś siat przed zatruciem i przemienieniem w mutanty! Tearz musimy udać sie do domu i przekazać niejakiemu doktorowi Pluesowi ta groźną substancję. Scr: Acha... Auć... Lys: Nie ruszaj się. Scr:Ale jak mni weźmicie do domu? Arm: To sie zobaczy... Ken: Scarlett! Ty zyjesz! Jezu... Scr: Wiem , że się cieszycie. Ale jak tam z dziewczynami? Alx: Spoczko są zdrowe. Lys: Emm... Scarlett. Możesz ze mna na słowo? Scr: Jasne... Po chwili Lysander wział mnie za reke i zaprowadził na dziób. Zachód słońca ... Mewy. Titanic? Hmm... Chyba on mnie obejmuje. Odwróciłam wzrok i Lysander stał za mną i udawał , zę jesteśmy na Titanicu. Scr:Ej, co ty robisz? (Lekki usmiech i lekko czerwona) Lys: A nic... Tylko se tak stoję. Acha i jeszcze jedna rzecz...Widziałem jak to wszytko robisz. I wiesz. Mam takie dziwne uczucie. No wiesz... Scr: Dokładniej? Lys: Myslę , że się w kims zakochalem. Scr: Chyba wiem o kogo Ci chodzi... Lys: Na serio? (Caly czerwony). Scr: No przecież Lee... Ona jest w tobie zakochana. Lys: To nie to i... Co?! Lys:Taka prawda , że ty mi sie podobasz. Scr: Serio Ja? Taka dziwna Ja? Lys: No ta jak Cię zobaczyłem jak walczysz tak to rozbrajasz wiedziałem , że jestes strasznie wyjatkowa. Scr: O dzięki... Lysiu po raz kolejny chciał , żebym była skolowana. Tak scena pocałunku nadciaga! Lysiu podszedł do mnie i stało się... Stał za mną i opjal mnie w talii i buzi. Dziwne to... Ale w sumie byłam zamurowana. Poc chwili zobaczyłam jak Nat i Ken gapia się na mnie zazdrośnie. Uśmiechnelam się do nich , a oni sie do mnei tez zasmiali i tak kończysię cześć 5. Może jeszcze jedna akcja? To twoja decyzja pisz!